1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink set for ink-jet recording, to an ink-jet recording method and to an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A water-based ink set for ink-jet recording employed a plurality of pigment inks has been widely used. In such pigment inks, pigments generally exhibiting better light fastness water resistance and ozone resistance than dyes are used as coloring agents. However, bleeding has been a problem in ink-jet recorded materials recorded with such a water-based ink set on plain paper by means of ink-jet recording. The bleeding occurs when different pigment inks are mixed together in a boundary portion between a  color region formed using a pigment ink and another color region formed using another pigment ink.
To suppress such bleeding, an ink-set for ink-jet recording has been proposed in which the diameter of pigment particles contained in a black ink and the diameter of pigment particles contained in color inks are adjusted relative to each other.
However, a vivid and sharp ink-jet recorded material with no bleeding cannot be obtained when the diameter of the pigment particles contained in the black ink and the diameter of the pigment particles contained in the color inks are simply adjusted relative to each other.